Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to gradient coil units, and more particularly to partially folded gradient coil units.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a medical imaging technique used in radiology to investigate anatomy and physiology of the body. An MRI system may cause anxiety because the patient must lie quietly inside a narrow tube, and a long MRI system may increase discomfort of claustrophobia patients.
In conventional methods, a length of the MRI system may be shortened by folding some coils at both ends of the MRI system, which greatly compresses internal space of the gradient coil, thus increasing complexity of design and manufacturing, especially for a service end of the MRI system which usually needs more space for receiving elements such as cooling channels and thermal sensors.
In addition, folded coils may generate more heat when working, which will cause a problem of overheating.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide new gradient coil units to solve the above-mentioned problems.